The Truth Beneath the Rose
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: This is a love story about Itachi Uchiha and Kieru Senju (Konoha high school time) Itachi falls in love with her and Madara doesn't like it and will do anything to take her away from the young Uchiha even reveal his darkest secerts. Will Kieru accept Itachi for who he is or will she run? hmmmmmmmmm... let's read and find out :DDDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Someone place a request for this i hope you like it C:**

**Summary: A story about Itachi and Kieru(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross-eyed:D)**

**Rate:** **T**

**A/N**: I name a place and an object for this story lol this is how I wrote this, that's how I roll C:

* * *

_Have you done something that your not proud of? _

_Do you wish you could ease it out of your mind and never look back? _

_What if that 'something' turns out to be someone?_

_Someone in your life- or should I say was in your life, to get them out of your head._

_Wishing you never met them in the first place._

_Well everything I say turns out to be true and this is where everything changes for good..._

_-Kieru Senji_

_March 8, 2009_

* * *

_This story is a request by one of my fans, she loves konoha high school and she send a request for a ItachixOC story C: I hope you all like it :D_


	2. Awesome Idea

**Review and you got more chapters faster:D **

**Summary: A story about Itachi and Kieru(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D) **

**Rate:** **M**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

"Hey you think she's awake?" asked a blond-headed man, walking along with his friend.

"I don't know." his red-head friend replied. "She texted me saying she's working on a painting."

"Awwwwwww, is that why she couldn't hang with us last night." complained the blond.

The two friends kept walking along in the streets of Japan. Wondering what their going to do today. But without her, they were definitely bored as hell.

"Ugh!" yelled the blonde head man. "I'm too damn bored! We're going to see her." he stated, while dragging his friend with him.

"Hey Deidara! Let go!" exclaimed the red-head.

* * *

It was 12 O'clock p.m. and the young woman was still asleep. You couldn't blame her, after all she was working on very good piece until 1 a.m. but in the end she was disappointed in herself. Why couldn't she make the perfect paint that she desires to paint, is it because she lost her touch or is it maybe she need inspiration. She didn't know through. But she had a feeling it was going be like this for a while.

As the young blond-headed woman sleep peacefully. The man called Deidara and his red-head buddy, were at her apartment door trying to break in.

"You know she'll be mad again if you barge in like you do for the last 40 times." warned the red-head, knowing well she'll be upset and blame it on him for not stopping his idiotic friend. Just thinking about it gave him a headache.

"Nah," Deidara said, while using a bobby pin and his pocket knife to unlock the door. "she shouldn't be, after all it's her fault for not putting the spare key under the mat."

The red-head sighed. "There's a reason behind that, you dumbass." he insulted.

But as soon as he said that, they both heard the lock to the door click. Meaning it was unlock.

The blond smile proud about his achievement. "See Sasori, I'm just that awesome! And that basely took eight minutes. A perfect record!"

The man called Sasori just rolled his eyes at his idiotic buddy.

"Sure whatever." he replied simply, before following him inside the woman's apartment.

The two men walked in a familiar warm and cozy home. The carpet is a light tan, the walls were painted eggshell while there decorated by painting she buy from stores. Everything is always clean and dusted, and the scent of vanilla icing swims in the air. The whole gang loves going to her apartment especially on Saturday. Every time Deidara comes here, he always felt relaxed and calm. He loves her through, not like a sister way- not anymore that is, but more like a girlfriend way. However he would never admit that to her or Sasori, knowing him he'll probably tell her in a second. So he kept this little secret to himself for protection because secretly doesn't like rejection especially coming from her.

Deidara walked in a bedroom, sleeping soundly was her. He walk over to her side, making sure he was quiet. And got really close until the tip of his nose was touch her's. Right at the moment he wanted to kiss his sleeping beauty but he couldn't or she wake up and slap him. And that shit hurt like a bitch. So he end up do something totally different.

"KIERU!" he yelled.

And soon enough a pair of dark brown (like black) eyes snapped open. She sat up really quick and bash her forehead against his causing him to fall backwards.

The woman called Kieru rube her forehead in pain as there's a red mark where she bash head with Deidara. The young blonde woman look to the side and saw the other blonde laying on the floor.

"Deidara!" she exclaims. "What in the fuck are you still barging in my house for AGAIN!"

Now she was angry not only did Deidara broke in her home again, he also woke her up too. Oh god he's in a world of hurt right now.

"I'm sorry Kieru, we're bored and...and- it was Sasori idea!" the blonde man pointed at his red-head buddy.

"ME?" he exclaimed. "This was your idea not mine!"

"LIES!"

"Guys!" Kieru growled.

They both look at the blonde woman afraid they were going to get punch in the face. But instead, she wrapped both of her slim arms around their neck and hugged them at the same time.

"Shut up and help me make food. You guys are probably hungry are hell." she ordered.

The two men looked at her while she made her way to the kitchen. They sigh in relief, they were thankful she didn't hurt them or they would've been screw for sure.

[click!]

"So what are you guys up to?" Kieru asked, while she was sipping tea from a mug.

"Nothing really." Sasori admitted. "We're just trying to figure out what to do to our art, since we got no room anymore." he said, announcing the problem.

"I would help you but I'm afraid my apartment is small for everyone's work. especially Deidara's." she playfully glared at the blonde.

Deidara put his hands up in defends. "Hey I can't help I'm amazing. That's why most of my sculptures are so big." he winked.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Yeah keep dreaming." she said sarcastically.

Sasori spoke up again. "And I have a feeling, if we don't get a bigger space we might have to sell or throw away everything."

"I see what you're saying," she took a sip of her tea again. And just like that she got a brilliant idea. "How about we make a museum?"

Sasori narrowed his light brown eyes at her. "What'd mean?"

"I'm saying, we could use an old building; that nobody uses, buy and remodel it. Y'know, like a museum."

Sasori thought about it for a second and thought it was a great idea. It could actually work, they could show off their art and make more to add to the collection and put it all, they could get paid per visit. Yeah, it's absolutely a perfect idea. God Sasori was so glad Kieru is smart. He loves her for that.

"I think tha-" but he was cut off by Deidara.

"Yeah, that could totally work!" he yelled excitedly. "Kieru I love your brain!"

"Why thank you," she chuckles. "There has to be one smart person in this group."

Both Kieru and Sasori laughed while Deidara glares at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Kieru chuckles walking over to the blonde and hugs him. "Oh nothing. You know I'm just joking with you."

The blonde man blushes because she was this close to him. He care for her, really did but he somehow didn't see why Kieru would give him the time of day. So being friends was the only option even through it seems depressing.

She finally let go of him and look at Sasori. "Let me get showered and changed, then we can go 'building hunting'." she laughed hard as if it was the greatest joke ever. Deidara and Sasori just sat there looking at her like she was crazy.

"God K, that was the cheesiest I've ever heard." Deidara teased, while Sasori sliently nodded in agreement.

She playfully glared at him. "Your just jealous I'm more awesome than you." she said sticking her tongue at him.

She made her way to the bathroom and as soon as the door clicked shut Sasori commented, "I saw that blush."

"Shut up!"

So much for keeping that a secret.

* * *

i hope you liked it, review and you'll get the next chapter and free cookies :DDDDD awesome deal i think lol


	3. Accident

**Review and you got more chapters faster:D **

**Summary: A one-shot about Itachi and Kieru(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D) **

**Rate:** **M**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

The three young adults walked together, as they made their way to Hidan's place. Sasori told Pein Kieru's plan and he thought it was pretty smart idea. He was impressed along with Konan; who agreed with Pein. So he told everybody the plan, and everyone agree that it was an awesome idea. After that, the plan is to find the perfect place to have the museum. And that's why the red-head and his blonde-head friends were going to meet up at the white-haired badass, at his apartment.

When they arrived the young woman run up to the door and knocking loudly, "Hidan, we're here! So open up!" she demanded. At first there was no response. This made the young Senju narrow her eyes, she continued to knock not afraid how loud she banged on the door. "Hidan, you asshole! open the damn door." Now the woman was starting a storm. Sometimes Hidan got on her nerves when he did this bullshit. However they did act slightly similar with one another. If you didn't know the Senju and Hidan you would think they were related in some way. When ever they fight with each other, it's like fighting fire with fire. So in the end no everybody never really won the argument.

"Hidan!" the female Senju yelled.

The door flew open. "What the fuck do you want!" shouted the whited-haired man. He looked like he just got out of bed. That's probably why he didn't answer.

Sasori finally spoke up. "You forgot, didn't you?"

Hidan just stood there until it finally came to him. "Oh yeah," the guy finally remembered, "I totally forgot."

The three young adults stand in the background. "Nah, we couldn't tell." acting sarcastic.

The guy patted the blonde woman's head, ruffling up her hair. "Sorry for yelling at ya, K."

She slapped his hand away so she can smooth her hair back.

[Click!]

The three wait for the whited-haired badass to get dressed and go. Kieru had a map of the city spread out on a table, Konan and Pein circled some area that they should look. The blonde woman scan the areas carefully before she felt a strong hand softly grip her shoulder. She turn and look to see none other than Hidan. Dress and ready to go. His hair was combed back(like always) and he wore white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Looking badass, huh?" she commented.

He smirked, "I am one, so I got the style."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's go tough guy," she said pulling him to the door.

The Senju was wearing dark blue jean shorts with a white tank top over it was a black t-shirt with a band's name on it, her hair was in her usual low pigtails(just like her cousin; Tsunade). Sasori and Deidara followed her outside. Sasori was wearing jeans with a white long-sleeve shirt over a green short-sleeve. Deidara was wearing his usual bandana tied around his forehead, he wore a red short-sleeve shirt with jeans.

The four followed the map, they looked at the empty building but with their disappointment, none of them agree to pick that one. So they continued to walk to the next one, same result. And then the next one, and the next one and the next one. Feeling frustrated Hidan started cursing until they got to another building.

The female blonde finally spoke up, "How about we take a break, we're all tired and need to cool down. It's kindof warm out."

The men nodded and sat on a bench in a park. Kieru was right, it was warm out today. Maybe they should've waited until it got cooler. Hidan was the first stand up, "I'm getting me a coke," he told them.

"Hey don't forget to get us one too, nu!" Shouted the male blonde.

The man continued to walk ignoring Deidara.

"What a ass, nu." the man muttered, annoyed that white-haired badass ignore him like that.

* * *

Hidan found a soda machine and slipped in a coin, and just as soon as he did that he pull on a string yanking back the coin in his hand. He smirk at his scheme since it got him a free soda. He pressed on a button he heard the soda falling to the bottom. As soon that all happen the white-haired man heard, "Always doing the same trick, huh?"

The man froze thinking it was a cop or something. He turn to seeing, and then his face litted up.

"Hey! It's you!" he said.

* * *

"He's been gone for a while. I hope nothing happen to him." Kieru said worry.

After Hidan left, he was taking forever to come back so Deidara went to get something to eat. Since he's stomach been growling a bit. When he came back he gotten three cokes for all of them and got dangos. He handed Sasori his soda and dango and then he did the same to her. The young Senju thanked him and ate her dango.

"Don't worry about him, Kieru, nu. He can handle himself, nu." Deidara informed her.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him. I don't want anything happening to him."

The red-head watched blonde female while she was in deep thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You thinking of Takashi, aren't you?" Sasori said.

Taken by surprise Kieru looked at him in surprise. "H-how did you know?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "I can tell how you get quiet all of a sudden."

The young Senju started to look off into space. "I was thinking of that day..." she paused. "When Takashi didn't come home. We weren't worried about him at all. He told dad he was going to be late because he was still studying for the exams. But when we got that call...everything changed..."

Kieru could still remember that day, when his father answered the phone he soon drop it in shock. She was fifteen when this happen, her father and she hurried to the hospital to find a seventeen year old be rush to the E.R. Kieru couldn't believe this was happening especially to her older brother. She couldn't believe her brother had gotten hit by a car. Much hasn't been told about the people who hit him, but they did tell her father their both in the E.R too. She remember she hopes they'll be alright. After all, the doctors and nurses did say it was an accident.  
But in the end they did save him although to their relief they told them the bad news. They said Takashi was in a coma, he can't wake up. They informed Kieru and her father that it'll be years before he could wake up again but they weren't exactly sure when.

So it's been four years since that happen and both her and her father were still feeling pretty emotional when that comes up.

Deidara watches her in concern. He worries about her and the same with everyone else.

Sasori then got up, this makes the young blonde Senju look up. There she saw him offering his hand to her with a charming smile, "Then if it makes you worry that much, let's go find him, okay?"

She then smiles up at him, taking his hand. She loves Sasori, she really did. He was a second brother to her. Maybe if it wasn't for the accident and her mother suddenly disappearing on her family then maybe she wouldn't understand what Sasori been through as a kid. When the three were looking for the white-haired man Kieru then whispered, "Thank you, this means so much to me."

Sasori smiles, "We care about you Kieru, all of us do. Me and Deidara are willing to do anything to make you smile."

She smiles again, "I love you guys." she wraps her slim arms around their necks and hugged them are the same time.

"Hey guys!" said someone. They all turned around to see Hidan. Kieru's face litted up. "Over here!" he shouted, raising his arm up like he did when he was asking a question at school. The three walked over to where Hidan was and stop.

"Where've the fuck you been, I've been looking for you."

"What, nu!?" shouted Deidara. "We should be asking you the same question,nu!"

Totally ignoring Deidara, Hidan then said, "Look who's back..."  
Someone walk up to his side and to Kieru's surprise it was none other than, "Itachi."

* * *

Haha XD cliffhanger, i hope you had fun reading this chapter. I decide to put more info about Kieru and about her family since their some issues between her and her family. I hope you like the story so far because it gets more interesting like i said it's a love story about Itachi and Kieru and OCxMulti moments but it's mainly about ItachixKieru


End file.
